A Mentira
by Juru
Summary: As vezes uma mentira pode ser necessaria, mas se mentir esteja preparado para mentir mais.


Nada me pertence, os personagens pertencem a Meyer e a idéia do texto pertence a crônica de Luiz Fernando Veríssimo, eu só me divirto, sem intenção de ganhar nenhum dinheiro.

* * *

Capitulo unico - A Mentira

Edward saiu do escritório cansado depois de um serão, pensando em chegar em casa, tomar um longo banho, jantar e ir dormir cedo, exatamente nessa ordem. E assim o fez, mas quando Bella o viu saindo do banheiro de pijamas ficou olhando esperando uma explicação.

- O que foi? – Perguntou se olhando.

- Porque você esta vestido assim? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu a testa.

- É mais confortável - Jogou os ombros e passou por ela para entrar na cozinha – Você não fez o jantar? – Perguntou voltando para a sala – Nem pediu nada pra comer?

- Você esqueceu? – Ela olhou o marido e sorriu.

Ele ficou serio, já estava antecipando que não gostaria do que tinha esquecido.

Começou a puxar na memória alguma dica do que poderia ser o dia de hoje. Não era o aniversario de casamento, isso só seria em novembro e eles ainda estavam em abril. O aniversario dela também não era, já tinha passado, e ele se lembrava claramente de ter comprado um presente e entregado a esposa. Nada parecia ter escapado da memória então ele desistiu.

- Claramente sim – Falou já esperando ouvir o quanto era insensível e não tinha sequer se lembrado do dia que eles deram o primeiro beijo, ou alguma igualmente absurda.

- A Alice vai te matar – Ela sorriu presunçosa, era bom que pela primeira vez alguém levasse a bronca da elfa hiperativa – Jantar na Alice, te diz alguma coisa?

- Droga – Edward falou batendo na própria testa, la se foram seus planos para o resto da noite.

- Vai se trocar, senão vamos nos atrasar.

- Eu não vou – Ele declarou depois de pensar por um instante.

- Alice marcou esse jantar a uma semana – Bella tentou argumentar, sabia que a cunhada não reagiria bem ao bolo.

- Não interessa – Ele se manteve firme, mesmo o terror que ter que enfrentar a Alice aumentando – Liga pra ela e desmarca – Completou entregando o telefone para a esposa.

- E o que eu devo falar pra ela? – Perguntou cruzando os braços e olhando o marido.

Edward pensou um pouco e decidiu, mentira era a melhor solução.

- Diz pra ela que eu cheguei do escritório e não estava me sentindo muito bem.

- Tudo bem – Bella desistiu e discou o numero da cunhada, que atendeu no segundo toque – Alice é a Bella.

- Oi Bella – Alice a cumprimentou alegre como sempre – Algum problema, porque ainda não saíram de casa?

- Não vai dar pra gente ir – Bella começou e deu graças a deus por não estar falando com Alice pessoalmente, não conseguiria sustentar a mentira.

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou e pelo tom parecia extremamente decepcionada.

- Edward chegou em casa um pouco abatido, ate com um pouco de febre, acho melhor não sairmos – Ela mentiu torcendo os dedos para que desse certo.

Edward a olhava atentamente esperando a resposta para assim voltar para os planos da noite.

- Será que é serio?

- Acho que não – Bella mentiu mais e já estava ficando brava com o marido por fazê-la passar por aquilo – Talvez seja uma gripe.

- Será que não é a gripe suína?

- Não, acho que não – Olhou para ele e cerrou os olhos, se Alice descobrisse ficaria feio pra ela – Desculpa mesmo, mas com saúde é bom não facilitar.

- Você tem razão –Respirou aliviada quando a cunhada concordou – Vamos marcar para amanha, se ele estiver se sentindo bem.

- Tudo bem – Bella concordou imediatamente, já ansiosa para desligar – Amanha então.

- Ate amanha, e fala para o meu irmão que desejo melhoras.

- Obrigada, ate amanha – Desligou o telefone e colocou a mão no coração respirando aliviada.

- Ótimo – Edward sorriu e foi para o quarto se jogar na cama e deixar o jantar pra la.

- Ótimo? – Bella perguntou indignada – Eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

- Correu tudo bem – Ele sorriu e beijou a esposa.

- Nunca mais me peça alguma coisa assim – Falou pegando a camisola no armário.

- Pode deixar – Edward sorriu com o resultado e deitou na cama.

- Você é impossível – Ela sorriu pra si mesma e andou para a sala.

- Não vai dormir? – Ele perguntou quando ela saiu do quarto.

- São oito e meia – Ela constatou colocando a cabeça no quarto.

- Eu vou – Ele falou pra si mesmo, deitando na cama.

Bella ficou na sala lendo um livro perto da sacada e bebendo uma taça de vinho.

Por volta de nove horas alguém tocou a campainha, Edward que ainda não tinha dormindo soltou um gemido sofredor. Ela levantou da cadeira e ficou olhando a porta tentando decidir se atendia ou não.

Entrou no quarto para pegar o robe e vestir em cima da camisola.

- Não tende – Edward falou quando viu a esposa – Há essa hora só pode ser chato.

Ela concordou e deixou o rode no lugar e voltou para a sala.

Meia hora depois o telefone tocou, acordando Edward que tinha acabado de dormir. Bella atendeu e era Alice.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou assim que ouviu a voz da cunhada.

- Por quê? – Bella perguntou bebendo o resto do vinho.

- Estivemos ai há pouco e ninguém atendeu – Bella bateu a mão na testa e xingou Edward mentalmente.

- Vocês estiveram aqui? – Ela repetiu para que Edward, que entrou na sala, soubesse da situação.

- Para saber como o Edward estava. Jasper disse que andou se sentindo assim também há alguns dias, então pensamos em dar umas dicas. O que aconteceu?

- Nem te conto – Bella falou tentando pensar em uma desculpa e olhando o marido esperando alguma ajuda.

- Diz que eu piorei – Ele sugeriu e Bella fez sinal positivo para a idéia.

- Então ele deu uma piorada – Ela mentiu usando a desculpa dele – Tentei ligar para o medico, mas não consegui. Tivemos que ir ate o hospital – Elaborou começando a suar por causa da mentira.

- Então é grave? – Alice perguntou alarmada.

- A febre aumentou. Ele começou a sentir dores no corpo.

- Apareceram pintas vermelhas – Ele sugeriu e Bella mais uma vez concordou.

- O rosto começou a se cobrir de pintas vermelhas – Mentiu e bateu no braço do marido por fazê-la passar por isso mais uma vez.

- Meu deus, não pode ser catapora, porque nos já tivemos.

- Pois é – Ela falou ficando sem idéias – O medico disse que nunca viu nada igual.

- Como ele esta agora?

- Melhor. O medico deu uma injeção e agora ele esta na cama – Torceu para que a próxima coisa que a cunhada dissesse fosse "Me liga qualquer coisa e amanha a gente conversa", mas as coisas não seriam tão fácies.

- Vamos já para ai.

- Não espera – Bella tentou falar, mas Alice já tinha desligado – Eles estão vindo pra ca.

- Merda – Edward falou bufando irritado.

- Como vamos explicar a ausência de pintas vermelhas? – Bella perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Podemos dizer que a injeção foi milagrosa, estou bem, e ate podemos sair para jantar – Ele sugeriu começando a sentir remorso.

- Você seriamente acha que sua irmã vai acreditar nisso? – Perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada – É por isso que estão vindo pra ca, ela já esta desconfiada e tenho a impressão que não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse.

Edward se jogou no sofá tentando decidir o que fazer.

- Já sei – falou alarmando Bella que andava de um lado a outro da sala – Vamos apagar as luzes e colocar um bilhete na porta.

- Mas o que vamos escrever? – Ela perguntou pegando o bloco de notas do telefone.

- Coloca ai – Ele falou sentando ao lado dela na mesa – "O Edward piorou subitamente. O medico achou melhor interná-lo na sua clinica particular. O telefone la é 3456-0988.

- Mas esse é o telefone do seu escritório – Constatou olhando o marido.

- Exatamente – Ela confirmou sorrindo – Vamos para la e esperamos o telefonema deles.

- Mas ate que a gente chegue no escritório – Ela tentou dizer, mas foi cortada por ele.

- Vamos logo – Falou ficando de pé e correndo para o quarto para trocar de roupa.

Colocaram o bilhete na porta e chamaram o elevador, mas ele já estava subindo.

- São eles – Bella falou olhando os números se aproximando do andar deles.

- Pelas escadas – Edward falou já puxando a esposa pelo braço – Rápido.

Jasper tinha parado o carro bloqueando a saída da garagem, então eles não poderiam usar o carro. Demoraram para conseguir um taxi e quando chegaram ao escritório do Edward e explicaram para o porteiro a razão da sua presença ali, o telefone já estava tocando.

Bella respirou fundo para recobrar o fôlego e colocou a mão no nariz para disfarçar a voz.

- Clinica Saúde Exata – Falou o mais seria possível.

- Saúde Exata? – Edward riu se jogando ofegante em uma cadeira.

- Por favor – Alice falou – Gostaria de falar com o paciente Edward Cullen.

- Um minutinho, por favor – Bella falou ainda mais anasalada, tentando esconder um riso.

Tampou o telefone e olhou o marido e sorriu da própria desgraca.

- É a Alice.

- Imaginei – Ele também sorriu.

- O que a gente faz para preservar uma amizade? – Perguntou pra si mesma – E não passar por mentiroso.

Voltou ao telefone, mais uma vez com a mão no nariz.

- O senhor Cullen esta no quarto 17, mas não pode receber visitas – Falou tentado se manter seria, mas os risos do Edward não estavam ajudando.

- Poderia falar com a sua esposa, então?

- Um minutinho, por favor – Tampou o telefone mais uma vez – Ela quer falar comigo.

- Então fale – Ele sugeriu.

Bella voltou ao telefone, mas dessa vez com sua voz normal.

- Alo, Alice?

- Oi, Bella – Ela falou preocupada – Vocês estão na clinica particular.

- Pois é, estamos – Falou pensando rápido em alguma desculpa – Ninguém sabe o que é. Esta com pintas vermelhas por todo o corpo e as unhas estão ficando roxas – Elaborou e ganhou um sinal positivo do marido.

- Vamos para ai, me passa a endereço.

Bella entrou em pânico e seus olhos quase saltaram das orbitas.

- O que? – Perguntou tentando acreditar – Vocês não podem vir.

- Porque não? – Alice perguntou e Bella percebeu sinais de desconfiança crescente.

- Diz que é contagioso – Edward sugeriu, e se mexeu para encontrar uma posição e voltar a dormir.

- É contagioso – Ela falou esperando que desse certo.

- Mas eles nem sabem o que é – Alice constatou cada vez mais desconfiada, pelo o que Bella podia dizer.

- Pois é, mas nem eu posso chegar perto dele – Argumentou – Alias, eles vão evacuar toda a clinica e colocar barreiras em todas as ruas aqui perto – Elaborou evitando que a cunhada falasse – Estão desconfiados que é um vírus africano que...

* * *

N/A: Ola meus amores,

Essa fic surgiu no segundo que li a crônica do **Luiz Fernando Veríssimo**, na hora imaginei o Edward e a Bella fugindo da Alice.

Eu so fiz a adaptação com direito a algumas mudanças e adições, para quem quiser ler o texto original ele esta no livro **As Mentiras que os Homens Contam**, volume um. Um ótimo livro, todas as crônicas são ótimas e muito divertidas, recomendo.

Espero que vocês gostem e me digam o que acharam.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
